Stoutland
Stoutland is a male pokemon of the same species. History Stoutland is around 60-80 years old. He has lived in Post town all his life. He is the same Lillipup that was in Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Gates to Infinity. We can therefore tell that he has a grandfather. When Stoutland was a Lillipup and a Herdier, he was a great adventurer. Now, he is an old man. We can trace back all the way to when he was a Lillipup. He was bullied at school near Post town, when he was young but managed to make friends with weak pokemon like him. These included a Sewaddle, a Patrat, a Dunsparce, a weedle, a caterpie, a sunkern, an Azuril, a Cleffa, an axew and a Ledyba. There were a few more. His best friend was a Sewdaddle. Most of these pokemon became much more powerful when they evolved, however, Dunsparce and sunkern stayed with him and so did Sewaddle. He had a brief relationship with another Lillipup named Lilly whom was also weak. After a month, she left him because she evolved and had moved on to more powerful pokemon. One day, the bullies challenged him. He faced of the ringleader, being less powerful but faster, Lillipup managed to win. Sewaddle watched the fight and when the ringleader was delieving the finishing blow, Sewaddle took the hit for him and evolved into Swadloon. No bully dared to Challenge him again. He was about 10-14 when this all happened. The events of pokemon mystery dungeon happened a month after this all happened. When he was 16, he had another relationship with a Growlithe, named Flare. This lasted 2 months. After this, it was confirmed that his evolution process was slightly delayed. He evolved when he was 18 instead of 16. He later went on to attend a college/university and he did this when he was 18 till about the age of 20,21. His prefered subjects were special, as it required a longer course. Here, he met Eli, a Tranquil.He made friends with her and 1 year later, they were in a relationship. She would go on to be his wife. After education, he took up many roles in Post town, such as a chef. Eli split up with him, when Herdier was 24. Herdier soon met a furfrou whom he had a relationship with for 2 years. He had many more relationships, mostly with normal type pokemon like a delcatty, Audino and a Wigglytuff. Then, he had a larger relationship with a Lopunny for a few years but this Lopunny soon decieded to leave him. He had a relationship with a herdier and then 3 years later they married. His wife, later died, after going on an adventure with him. At the time, Herdier was part of an adventure squad. Herdier came back to Eli, who was now an Unfezant and he married her and evolved into the Stoutland we have now. Personality He speaks with a scottish/irish accent. He often has a bad temper, as he is now old. When he is in a good mood, he is jolly and hearty, however, he can be a bully at times. Gallery 250px-508Stoutland.png|This is Stoutland, a dog pokemon. Trivia *His real name is John, but he doesn't like to be called that. Category:Johnson Ace's Pages Category:Pokemon Category:Male